


The Fall and Rise of Kings

by et_tu_lj



Category: SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kings & Queens, Loss of Parent(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_tu_lj/pseuds/et_tu_lj
Summary: When his father is killed, Elhokar inherits the throne. But can he live up to his father's legacy?





	The Fall and Rise of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 3 Sentence Ficathon.  
> Prompt: "It also runs on loyalty to one man, and no one can replace it -- or him."
> 
> Set prior to the start of the series, but described in Oathbringer.

His mother's hand on his shoulder trembles as the ardent reads out the words of her ketek - my soul weeps, farewell - and his sister pulls away from their father's body, but Elhokar can show no weakness in his grief; now, he is king.

He knows himself an echo of Gavilar's strength, sees it in the eyes of the highprinces even as he perceives their calculation, yet he must hold Alethkar strong to defend what was won by conquest and held by force of will, lest it be lost by assassin's blade. Then, he knows the answer: as, in life, only Gavilar could unite them, so too will he bind them in death; Elhokar need not replace his father, but only remind them of their loyalty to the dead king, of the need for vengeance.


End file.
